


Dreaming

by warispeace



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dreams, M/M, implied parallel universe, no, tbh i dont know what this is
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: Peter总是做奇怪的梦。





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> 很奇怪的一篇文，虎头蛇尾非常垃圾。

Peter睁开眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是身边穿着土黄色短袖的Caleb。T恤在他身上显得有些小，但他看起来并不在意。 他们坐在木质长凳上，阳光透过木结构温室由乳白色塑料板制成的屋顶倾泻在他的头顶。温室外苍翠的草坪被不知名的黄色夏花点缀，不远处高大果树的荫凉下几名穿暗红和土黄色长裙的和平派女孩席地而坐，相互给对方编织复杂的发髻。温暖的微风钻过田野里及腰高的稻草扑过他的脸颊，将汗水风干成汗迹。空气中弥漫着香甜的味道，他深深呼吸，让肺部充满温热的空气。

僵尸人的哥哥看起来有些阴郁，不过这也不能怪他，前几天他失去了自己的父母，现在分歧者小姐是他唯一的亲人了。Caleb现在正捧着一本很厚的非小说，纸页上的字密密麻麻，他不明白这名求知若渴的博学者为什么到现在都没有近视。此刻另一个男孩的头发看起来像是在发光，它们原本是浅棕色的，但八月中旬的太阳把它们染成了金黄色。

“你的手臂还好吗？”高个子的无私者注意到他正在盯着自己，于是放下手中的书问道。

“他们把弹片取出来了，给了我碘酒和布洛芬。”他用左手手臂枕着自己的头，懒洋洋的回答。

“和平者的医疗技术挺糟糕的，但现在也只能做到这种地步了。”他点头表示同意，Caleb把注意力转回手上的砖块书。 “你应该成为博学者。”他评论道。

“我的确是博学者，我是说……我曾经是。”高个子的男孩愣了愣，眼里闪过一丝沮丧。Peter记起典礼上有个僵尸人把血滴进了盛水的石盆。眼下Caleb的处境比他好不到那里去，他不可能重新投靠博学派，也不一定会被无私派再次接纳。

“你不会变成无派者的。”这句话从他嘴里说出来有些变扭。Caleb苦笑了一下，继续翻他的非小说。一个奇怪的想法跑进他的脑海，他从木质长凳上起身朝温室中央的老树走去。老树较矮的树干上抽出一根细枝，上面悬挂着几片嫩叶。他揪下一片黄绿色的宽阔的叶子走回长凳。

“给你书签。”他举过树叶在另一个男孩眼前晃了晃。Caleb抬起头，看起来有些吃惊。

“……谢谢。”他接过叶子摆在书页中间。别太高兴这只是因为你在深坑扶过我，Peter在心里默默说道。

“Peter，不要打扰我哥哥。”一个他再熟悉不过的讨厌女声在他耳边响起，不用猜这是Caleb的妹妹。他转过头，摆出一副假惺惺的笑脸。他知道Tris最烦这个。

“我没有打扰他，嘿你知道吗刚才他头发上有只蜜蜂是我帮他赶掉了。”

“你以为我会相信吗？”Tris双手交叉抱在胸前，对此嗤之以鼻。

Peter以为他一定会和他妹妹串通一气找自己麻烦。但接下来Caleb的话使他改变了看法。“Beatrice，他没对我怎么样。”

僵尸人狐疑的挑了挑眉，但Caleb并没有做出回应。她对她哥哥无奈的摇了摇头然后走开了。小小的胜利让Peter感到无比舒畅，他满意的打了个哈欠，闭眼呼吸着Caleb身周带有新鲜肥皂味的空气。

但Peter在博学派的牢房里醒来，走廊里的应急灯灯亮着，附近一个人也没有。十一点之后过道里的白炽灯就会熄灭，取而代之的是昏暗的应急灯。 隔离板是玻璃做的，他不幸失去了隐私，却幸运的能将附近的动向摸的一清二楚。刚才的梦仓促而莫名其妙，但又真实异常。他不知道这是否预示着什么。明天他的命运就会被裁定了，但愿博学者的头Jeanine Matthews会决定采用他的计策。希望到时候分歧者小姐能中他的套，这样对所有人来说都好。

有人在敲他的玻璃牢门，开始他还以为自己幻听了，但随后他发现老房门口的确有个人影在晃动。Peter揉了揉自己的眼睛，从牢房狭窄的铁床上翻身而下。他走到隔离玻璃旁，看见人影原来是他原先在无畏派做训练生时指导他的教官之一Eric。对方穿着一套黑蓝相间警卫服，右手手臂上绑着深蓝色的袖章。

“好久不见，看来你现在混的不错。”他打趣的说，话语间有挖苦的意味。

“没时间听你开玩笑，我带你去见马修斯。”Eric把他的ID在门口的扫描仪上扫了一下，隔离玻璃缓缓沉到了水泥地板里。

“我以为你们明天才会给我答复。真是的，这么突然我都没时间打理自己给未来老板留下好印象。”他理了理自己的衣领又抓了抓鸟巢一样乱的头发。

“Jeanine改变主意了，她觉得你和你的计策或许能派上用场。”金发男人替他解开手铐，将他拉出牢房。他们一出牢房玻璃门又缓缓升起来了。

“替我祝贺你的头马修斯小姐，她做了生命中最一个正确的决定。”他笑嘻嘻的说道想让气氛变得没那么紧张。

“别谢马修斯，谢你那个给你做担保的愣头愣脑的僵尸人朋友吧。”Eric翻了个白眼，说着就推他进了电梯。他口中的僵尸人除了Caleb不会是其他人。和他并不相熟的Caleb竟然替他担保的事实让Peter感觉十分吃惊，但又莫名的满足。不过现在他欠了僵尸人双倍的人情。

或许刚在的梦是某种启示。

他在博学派顶楼会议室里见到了僵尸人，他穿着深黑色的西装和深蓝的衬衫，系着浅蓝的领带。Peter发现对方望着自己的眼神有些急切，于是勾起嘴角对着他坏笑了一下。之后和马修斯的谈话无非是关于细节的刻画和如何安插人手，在他的介绍下博学派的领袖似乎对Tris能上钩变得深信不以。这是一个好的兆头，意味着博学派现在已经变成了一个可靠的庇护所。

等他们结束最后策划时已经是第二天黎明了。桌上堆满了不同地域的地图和机械蓝图，图纸上压着几个外蓝内白的咖啡杯，每个杯子白色的杯壁上挂着棕色的污渍。走出会议室时早餐已经开始了，走廊里陆续有打着哈欠身穿蓝色短袖睡衣的博学者经过。

“等等Peter，他们让我带你去食堂。”身后一个声音叫住了他，他转身发现Caleb正匆匆朝他跑来。他跑步的样子很滑稽，手和腿的摆动幅度都太大，看起来十分不协调。

“你们这里早餐有巧克力马芬吗？”Peter一边问他一边伸展着四肢，一晚上的辛勤工作让他感觉浑身僵硬无力。

“……没有，不过有培根香肠和华夫饼。”另一个男孩赶上他，有些小喘的回答。

“真奇怪，他们居然坦然接纳了你，好像之前那些被迫都没发生过一样。”他将手背到背后，放慢脚步好让Caleb缓过来。

“Jeanine说她很高兴我做了最符合逻辑的选择，我觉得她是真心的。”他的语气有些不坚定，说明他并没有像自己说的那样那么确定博学派重新接纳了他。

“我突然不怎么想吃早餐了。”他顿了顿继续道，“他们有给我分配房间吗？”

“暂时还没有，不过你可以去我的房间睡一会儿。”

于是他们拐了个弯，下了一层楼又拐了个弯，一扇半开移动门出现在眼前。门后面有一张床，一个独立换洗室，一个写字台和一个衣柜。

他脱下外套倒在Caleb的床上，闭上眼睛。

Peter在一片混沌中醒来，阳光烤着他的脸，身周干燥而温暖的空气夹带着果香。他又回到了和平派，仍是和Caleb呆在一起。但是这次他们并排躺在一颗硕大的苹果树下，在他身旁。远处木结构温室看起来很小很小，大片葱郁的果树占了他们的视野。他意识到他们现在在果园里。和平派坐落在芝加哥的边缘，高墙之外。所有权利纷争都被挡在墙的另一边，这里所有的只有欢乐和祥和。有不少路过的和平者都友善的朝他点头。在无畏派或许有热情的陌生人会跟你击掌，但无论双方笑的有多开心你们之前终归是绷紧的。和平者则不同，微笑已经成了他们的一种本能，就像出生在诚实派的他至今仍习惯性的依据面部表情断定一个人是否在说谎。

“你早上对Beatrice说的，要和我一起留在这里是认真的吗？”棕色头发的男孩把抱着头的双手松开，转向他问道。

“我只是在激将你妹妹罢了。”他饶有兴致的回答。

“事实证明这的确有效。”Caleb听起来有些失落，当然这也可能只是他自己的错觉。

“你想留在这里吗？”他侧过身，用一只手臂支撑着自己的头望着僵尸人。

“我只是不希望再东躲西藏。”另一个男孩叹了口气。

一个疯狂的念头浮现在他的脑海里。他从草坪上坐起，采下一朵长在身边的黄色夏花。Peter将手凑近Caleb的脸颊，见对方没有畏缩就将花插进高个子男孩杂乱而柔软的头发间。

“你看起来真滑稽。”Peter对自己的杰作评论道。

“希望你口中的滑稽是褒义词。”Caleb翻了个白眼。

但是他醒了。Caleb心事重重的坐在他身边。

“他们抓住Beatrice了。”他的脸色很差，看得出这件事对他的打击很大。

“我很抱歉。”Peter说，对此他无能为力。

“你不希望她死吧。”

“他们不会杀死她的。”Caleb的声音听起来空荡荡的。Peter将这句话默认成僵尸人的自我安慰。

对此Peter无能为力，除非他能帮身边的男孩救出那个固执的僵尸人。

于是他这么做了，这样一来他们就两清了。  
火车车轮压过铁轨，发出低沉的隆隆声。车厢随着不平的轨道晃动，像摇篮一样哄人入睡。他们正在驶往墙外，远离这座被斗争侵蚀的城市。拯救Tris之后发生了太多事情。他、分歧者小姐和四投靠了无派系。博学派倒台，Jeanine被Evelyn处死，四突然变成了无派系领头人的儿子。一切都乱套了，派系制度彻底崩塌了。只有墙外还有一线希望，Tris说她之前在夜晚，在诚实派总部的顶楼，这座城市最高的几个地方之一看到灰色高墙外隐约有白色灯光。

之后Peter被孩童的欢闹声吵醒。他从吊床上猛地坐起，一边揉着眼睛一边咒骂。这就他是讨厌小孩的原因，从满地乱爬的婴儿到十二三岁的自我主义者，每个小孩都是肮脏的小恶魔。他非常想把这群烦人的小和平者挨个揍一顿，但寄人篱下的现状并不允许他这么做。 于是他恼怒的理了理自己的头发，从棚屋的吊床翻身而下。走出棚屋他发现Caleb正在和一群穿红黄乡间服饰的和平派小孩环绕着，他看起来非常开心。对方也看见他在观察自己，他朝Peter挥了挥手示意他过来跟他们一起玩。

Peter翻了个白眼，默默在心里后悔从吊床上起来。，但出于好奇他还是过去了。和平者的孩子比想象中要活泼很多，他们叽叽喳喳的说个不停，又蹦又跳的。他意识到他们正在玩tiggy，一种抓人游戏。这次Caleb是it，为了让小朋友开心他故意表现的很笨拙。他决定不扫僵尸人的兴，就跟着小孩们一起躲啊跑啊。

然后Caleb抓住了他。

“好了，我可以退休了。现在你来抓他们吧。”

虽然不是很情愿Peter还是担起了当it的重任。为报复僵尸人Peter在抓他的时候故意很用力的冲向他，结果当然是他们两个双双倒地引来一阵哄笑。

但是Peter又醒了。他从基因局狭窄的铺位上弹起，他在流汗，仿佛刚刚在桑拿天待过一样。或许发生的一切都是真实的。阳光透过玻璃窗照了进来，现在已经是早晨了。Caleb在他的下铺，拿着一本巴掌大的笔记本在记录什么。他的字很小，且密密麻麻的。他忽然想起今天他们就要去拯救芝加哥，做所有人的英雄了。他许是在写遗嘱。

事实证明Tris是对的，墙外的确有文明，而且这一文明比他们要先进很多。这里的负责人向他们解释芝加哥只是基因总部众多试验的其中之一。他以为它是他们之中最成功的案例，在派系的制度下大部分人都找到自己的归属安居乐业，融不进任何派系的异类则变成了无派系受到其中一个派别的照顾。然而现在Evelyn和她的无派系革命者们推翻了派系制，将芝加哥变成了混乱的炼狱。五大派系的总部逐一沦陷，到处都有死亡。负责人大卫决定重启这个实验，也就是抹去城市里所有人的记忆。分歧者小姐是绝对不会允许这种事发生的，她和他的男朋友都计划好了，他们要牺牲一个人阻止记忆血清的释放，其余人一半戴在总部确保一切正常运转，一半前往芝加哥消除Marcus和Evelyn两人之间一人的记忆。Caleb是那个牺牲品，而他则选择跟四回芝加哥重启自己的人生。是的，他痛恨以前的自己。他的恶行时常在梦里纠缠他。僵尸人的陪伴是他保留自我和所有可憎记忆的唯一理由，而现在他要替代分歧者小姐完成自杀式袭击，Peter没有理由不去清洗记忆了。

“祝你好运。”他爬下上下铺抱了抱Caleb，这个拥抱很尴尬，因为另一个男孩根本没有回抱他。他的神情有些恍惚，但这不是他的错，任何正常人人赴死前都会显得生无可恋。

他们甚至没有好好道别，不过他们并非好友，因此道别是多余的。

Peter在前往芝加哥的卡车上睡着了，路程十分颠簸但他依旧睡的很沉。他又做了那个梦。他回到和平派温暖的艳阳天中，Caleb依然在他身边。他们坐在一棵硕大的果树的树杈上，天知道僵尸人和他是怎么爬上来的。夏风拍打着树冠，树叶互相摩擦碰撞发出悉悉索索的响声。偶尔有欢笑声从远处传来，那一定来自雀跃的和平者。一切都是那么的真实，他不由得怀疑这究竟是不是一场梦。阳光透过树叶的间隙洒在他的衬衫上身上，衬衫被点点高亮的斑驳占据了。他们靠的很近，Peter甚至能听到另一个男孩的呼吸声。  
Peter闭上了眼睛，然后他感觉自己的嘴唇被什么啄了一下。他略显惊慌的睁开眼睛，意识到那是自己身旁的男孩干的。Caleb显得有些不知所措，他一定也意识到这个吻有多么唐突。

但是没有关系，因为Peter又吻了回去。

那是一个亢长，温暖的吻。

Peter从混乱中醒来，寒冷钻进了他的马甲，他猛的打了个哆嗦。卡车已经驶入芝加哥曾经的繁华地段，风刮过道路两旁两旁拔地而起的楼宇和铁轨废墟，发出口哨般的尖锐响声。他摸了摸自己的嘴角，仿佛上面还残留着梦里那个吻的余温。他又开始做奇怪的梦了。不出两分钟后他就要跳下这辆缺少遮盖的破军用卡车，和他在这个世界上第二讨厌的人一起去完成什么该死的营救任务。现在是黎明时分，他不懂为什么他们非得在午夜从基因局出发。如果说是为什么不让人察觉，在晚餐后离开似乎更合乎情理，因为在那之后除了值夜班的所有人就只会忙自己的事了。

Peter尾随Four在芝加哥市区残破的建筑废墟中前行。天空灰蒙蒙的，看起来像频道没有信号时电视屏幕显示的那样。入冬后阴霾是很平常的事，介于太阳也厌恶严寒，乌云成了天空的主导。冷风扫过破败建筑群的墙壁无情的朝他脸上扇了一巴掌，被灰尘充斥的空气夹带着铁锈和烧焦塑料的味道，每次呼吸都迎来了肺部的抗议。他们穿过的巷子里布满碎石和类似水泥灰的粉尘，不时路中央还会出现被腐蚀的不成样子钢筋水泥。昨天下的那场雨把所有东西都被浸泡了一遍，鞋子走在地上会发出咯吱咯吱的声响。它一次次挑战着他的耳膜，像针扎一样令人抓狂。他加快步伐，只希望能快点走到这条路的尽头。

“你知道新生考验的时候为什么你在格斗环节能打赢别人吗？因为你生性残忍，因为你喜欢伤害别人，而你却以为自己与众不同，以为周围的人都是一群胆小鬼不会像你这样蛮横行事。“四的评论萦绕在他脑海里像鬼魂一样折磨着他，这给人的感觉比粉笔划过黑板还要糟糕一万倍 。他从来不在乎别人的看法，这也就是为什么他能在众多无畏派新生中脱颖而出。但之后他头号死敌的哥哥的出现导致头一次他开始评判自己所作所为的对错，由此Peter意识到自己是多么糟糕的一个怪物。书呆子先生是他在乎的少数人之一，现在他也要为他愚蠢的妹妹赴死了。

Peter昏暗人生中少有的烛光即将被吹灭，在那之后伴随他的只有无尽黑暗和散发着恶臭的过去。这也就是他刚才像一个小丑一样扑抢四手中的记忆血清的原因。

失忆和死亡没有区别，只是前者是给懦夫的选择。

任务完成后四把血清给他了。他总算做了一次没那么讨厌的事。

他将针头扎进自己的手臂，缓缓将注射器里的液体推进血管。时间快到了，Caleb跟分歧者小姐现在应该已经动身，准备迈入雾状的死亡血清中了。他大概已经在输密码了，但愿那个书呆子没有忘记他们教给他的射击窍门。能和另一个男孩在同一时间消亡的想法让他不禁嘴角上扬。

记忆血清的药效很强。眼前城市废墟的图像开始扭曲，Peter瞬间感觉天旋地转。接着他开始放声大笑，歇斯底里的大笑，直到自己再也喘不过气来。四抿住嘴唇试图掩饰他的惊讶，但眉毛的上扬出卖了他。现在Peter眼皮很沉很沉，像被灌了铅一样。不过他清楚再次醒来后所有过去都将被抹去，因此并没有抗拒。所有暴行，忏悔，真相，都将随那个旧的Peter一起被埋葬。

他即将获得第二个人生。

又回到那个梦。

他梦见他在乡间的田野里散步，和Caleb一起。那条小道很长很长，看起来没有尽头。他们之间没有对话，也没有视线接触，但一切都是那么的理所当然。道路两边是半熟的农作物，偶尔也会有一两颗果树。

Peter拉过Caleb的手，另一个男孩善意的微笑着。

Peter想要说点诙谐的话，但言语就是不肯编排恰当。以往他很擅长表达自己，但现在他大脑的负责语言的板块好像罢工了。

空气中弥漫着淡淡的果香，蝉虫躲在果树间担任噪音制造者的角色 。他们就这样一言不发的享受彼此的陪伴，一秒被无限拉长，变成了一个世纪。天气那么炎热，阳光那么强烈，伊利诺州的夏天看似永远不会结束。

这才是他的现实。


End file.
